Smilix Club Episode 2
Smilix in Alfea is the 2nd episode of the Smilix Club series. Plot "Hi, It's me Alice Williamson here! I was just an ordinary 16 year old girl in High school, when I met a girl named Karah, who turns out to be a fairy! And not only that, I became a fairy! I tried to tell my friends, Kaileen and Leslie about my secret and to meet Karah, but something unexpected happen. Out of nowhere, A large monster called a Mega Sadren came in town, me and Karah took quite a beating, however, Kaileen and Leslie defended me and somehow, they also turned into fairies! So it's four fairies againest one Mega Sadren!!" Opening Song "So..It's four againest one. We can take em'!" Karah said "AAAHHH!! NO FAIR!!!" Jesty shouts, "BUT MY MEGA SADREN CAN TAKE ALL OF YOU OUT!!!! ATTACK!!" The beast attacked, but the fairies dodged the attack by flying. "Kaileen! Use your powers to attack it!" Alice shouts "How?!" Kaileen answered "Just focus and think!" "Ok. Focus and think." Kaileen closes her eyes and consentrates on her powers. Then she felt something trigger inside her, like Alice did when she first attack. "Wave Burst!!!" Kaileen forms a circle and blasts a powerful burst of water which directly aims at the Mega monster. The beast was majorly damaged, but manages to get back up. "ATTACK MORE!!! ATTACK MORE!!! WE CAN'T BE BEAT!!!" Jesty shouts more. "That was so incredible!!" Kaileen says "Leslie! Now it's your turn!!" Alice said "Me? But how do I know which attack to choose?" Leslie questioned "I'll choose for you! Just focus!" "I'll try." Like Kaileen, Leslie closes her eyes and consentrates. Then, like the others, she felt something trigger inside. "Spotlight Beam!!!" Leslie forms a circle, which turns into a music note, and shoots out a blast of music notes. The Mega Sadren tried to block the attack, but ends up even more badly damaged. "OK! Now's our chance! Gust Shoot!!!" Karah summons "Shower of Happiness!!!!" Alice summons. After the Mega Sadren took a large beating, it gets destroyed and defeated in the process. "NNNOOOO!!! AND I WAS SO CLOSE TOO!!! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT, THIS ISN'T OVER!!!" Jesty rants and the litte jester disappeared. "It's over, for now." Karah said "Wow, I didn't think this would happen. Sorry if we didn't believe you, Alice." Leslie said "That's alright, i'm just glad that everyone's safe and that we're fairies!!!!" Alice says "This is totally awesome!!" Kaileen exclaims "I know! I couldn't believe this either!!" Alice said Karah's magic beeper vibrated, it said "PORAL READY TO OPEN". "Hey," She said, "My magibeep is ready to open the portal to Alfea. Did you tell your parents yet about your powers?" "UH OH!! OUR PARENTS!!" Alice shouts "Do we tell them that we're fairies? They're not gonna believe us!" Kaileen says "Then we're just gonna have to prove it to them. Who's up?" Karah asked "I guess i'll go first." Leslie offered "Ok, next is...umm..?" Karah stopped "Oh! Karah, these are my friends, Kaileen and Leslie." Alice introduced "Hi!" They both replied "Hey. So next is Kaileen, and I guess you're last, Alice." Karah said "Aww. Why do I have to be last, i'm the one who transformed first." Alice said making a funny face. Meanwhile, at Leslie's house, Alice and the gang wanted to discuss Leslie's mom about them being fairies. "Mom, I know this might sound crazy, but...." Leslie stopped "But what? What's on your mind?" Her mother said "Mom, we're fairies!" Leslie blurts out Leslie's mother laughed when she heard this. "Ms. Crand, I know this sounds crazy, but it's true!" Alice said "This can't be possible. I know I heard of the fairy club years ago, but I don't think fairies are r...." Before Ms. Crand could finish, Karah formed a magical green ball of wind to show her. Leslie's mother was in awe but she still couldn't believe it. "Fairies..are indeed..real." Karah says "See! And I have to attend this school called Alfea, since I am now a fairy." Leslie tells her mother. "But how is this..and what does going to this school have to with you being a fairy?" Her mother responded "This is a school for fairies, and since they are earth fairies, they have to be educated too." Karah finished "Please mom? Can I go?" Leslie said "And we have subjects that are like these ear..i mean other schools." Karah adds "Please, Ms. Crand??" Alice and Kaileen adds It took long for her mother to respond, but she finally answered, "Alright, you can go." The girls jumped for joy when she said this. "We only got two left. Kaileen you're up." Karah said Later at Kaileen's house, they had the same situation only this time..... "Kaileen, baby, you crack me up!" Kaileen's mother laughed "But it's true!" Kaileen replied "C'mon, how in the world do you 'change' into a fairy in one day?" Kaileen's sister, Alana, responded "For YOUR information, I transformed into a fairy!" Kaileen argued back "Mom, she thinks she's a magic girl now, that's why I don't read or watch anime and manga." Alana argues "OH AND YOUR POINT?!? AND BY THE WAY, IT'S MAGICAL GIRL, NOT MAGIC GIRL!!" Kaileen shouts "Alana! Kaileen! Quit fighting now!" Kaileen's mother said, "Now Kaileen, I know this fairy thing was shown before but I don't think that..." Again before she could finish, Karah turned a pile of books into flowers. Kaileen's mother was amazed at this but she couldn't believe it. "See! Please, mom! I have to go to Alfea, and i'll study well and get good grades! Please??" Kaileen asked "Yeah! It's just like our schools, only better!" Alice added "Well, as long as you get good grades, I guess you can go." Kaileen's mother answered "YAY! Thanks, mom!" Kaileen said as she hugged her mother. "Now it's my turn!" Alice said Lastly, at Alice's house, Alice and the group went inside and was about to explain to her mother about her being a fairy. "Mom! Are you home? I gotta tell you something!" Alice shouts "She knows your secret, sis." Alice's sister, Jenny, peeped around the corner of her room. "She does?!" "Yes. It was on the news. I paused to see who was it, and I saw you and your friends dressed up like fairies. Please tell me what is going on?" Her mother said Alice looked flustered when she heard this. "Mom, I'm a fairy and I know it sounds crazy and weird but, I just had these powers yesterday and...and I was wondering if I could attend a fairy school called Alfea, please?!" She finishes "Why would I send you to a school that I don't even know?" Her mother replied. "I'll take you to see Alfea!" Karah blurts out "But Karah.." Alice stopped "I'll also take Kaileen and Leslie's mothers with us too." Karah insists "Please mom?!" Alice begged "How can I be so sure? And where is this school anyway?" TBA Characters *Alice *Kaileen *Leslie *Karah Debut *Meg Trivia Category:Smilix Club Category:Fanfiction Category:Season 1